Violet Nights
by lulubell97
Summary: a story about the outcasted orphan of tonks and remus who finds acepteance and maybe even love in the arms of the man who killed them. this is a voldemort/oc story and will have will have love, passion,adventure, drama, and dark lustful temptation.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this will be my first story so bear with me! I'm really bad at spelling so just for the future sorry. Any questions or feedback is welcomed criticism as well! So enjoy =)**

**I am not J.k rowling I get nothing from this (except the pleasure of writing for u guys :D )**

**Violet Nights **

**Chapter 1**

**The leaves out side whispered with the wind. The trees danced and swayed in their mournful gloom. The animals silent and still. As violet walked through the dark forest outside of Hogwarts. It was a time for happiness but for mourning also, because though this day marked the anniversery of when the wizard war was one with the help of the golden trio they had also lost the lives of many. Two of those many people just happened to be the parents of a certain little girl, violet. Remus and Tonks had been wonderful parents or so violet was often told but in truth she didn't remember her parents… she couldn't . she tried to oh! how she tried staying up well passed her bed time at Beauxbatons, but still she failed . So today she resolved to take a trip to her parents graves and maybe just maybe she'll get a memory or something.**

**Walking through the dark forest she thought of how she has lived. She's all alone, with not a home of her own. No relatives, no friends, even though she has been going to Beauxbatons since she could hold a wand she was still an outsider. She was the pitty of the school. All her teacher pitied " oh how sad did you know her parents died in the battle **_**with you know who…" **_**they'd whisper as she walked the crowded halls " yeah, I heard that they both were an odd pair one a Werewolf the other a Black. Poor girl at least now she wont have their awful influence."**

**Yes they pitied her they gossiped about her. It was always the same though every time. Going on and on about how The Boy Wounder didn't even talk to her, how The Girl Genius didn't acknowledge her even Weasley didn't deem her special enough to visit , yes the precious Golden Trio hated her, or so it seems. Yes Violet was truly alone, living her years at Beauxbatons learning how to be a witch but failing at being a lady. **

**Madame Maxime, Vi's only benefactor and only tormentor. It was she the head mistres of that dreadful school that took pitty on her first taking the violet out of the foster home that her parents so called **_**Friends **_**placed her in, but by doing so she brought Violet to her one and not only demise. Because if Violet was anything graceful and polite was definitely not it. **

**Coming to a halt, violet stopped in front of her parents graves. Settling down to sit by their head stones " Hi um…mom and dad" Violet sighed awkwardly because even though she visited her parents as much as she could she still always fealt like she was talking to strangers **_**( ones who never replied) **_**and they were strangers at least to her they were…**

"**I'm doing better at potions finally" she stated happily " but sadly my ladyship skills seem to be utterly flawed as Madame always tells me." violet started to pull the green grass that laid now flattened under her " but its not my fault" she continued " personally I don't see any reason in learning how to eat a seven course meal with like ten different utensils that look exactly the same" the one sided conversation ended there, ending with Vi laying on the grass with her eyes tightly closed in a forcing grip trying to move her self into a very needed short nap, yet falling down in to a deep dark sleep… **

**So there it is! Any questions I will answer. And I know how in the movie it was a boy that tonks and Remus had but I changed it to fit my personal plot. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the late (really late) update! My computer broke and they like the plague everyone I knew who had one theirs broke too! But I am back and ready too write I was so happy to see all the alerts and the reviews I got I felt awful when I saw them and couldn't do anything but know that's gonna change! **

**Lulu**

**Chapter2**

The air was thick, and held a mucky smell in the wind. It was night time and just as the wolves howled Violets eyes fluttered open reveling the midnight purple sky with twinkling stars that hovered above her.

" um… aww man I feel a sleep" she wined " Madame is gonna kill me. I can just here her now" Vi reluctantly picked her self up from her feet.

"VIOLET ELIZABETH NIGHT WHATZ THEZ HELL WERE YOU THINKINGZ" she mimicked her in her best French accent. From all her years around those French bimbos she prides herself in not taking on their accent. Madame Maxime was the worst! I mean come on she thought how hard is it to not have a Z at the end of every sentence. Violet has nothing against the French. She loves the French (especially when their above 6 ft with dark black hair and crystal blue eyes) but Madame Maxime was just too much and what bugged her the most is when she said Vi's name. Violet Elizabeth Night she hated that name! She didn't mined her first name her eyes are violet so it matches. She could tolerate Elizabeth because will she always liked the name Beth. What violet couldn't stand though was Night! She hated that name with every fiber in her. I mean it was nice and had a sort of dark feel to her. She would have liked it if someone else had chosen it for her… if Madame hadn't chosen it for her. But then again you can't have everything you want she thought as she was walking. Madame Maxime her _guardian _as they called her thought it best that she be given a new name when she took her under her wing. For she thought that lupin was not aristocratic enough for her new protégée. Instead she changed it to Night to sort of relate to her mothers maiden name Black leaving some sort of connection to her birth parents. Still to Violet it wasn't enough.

"Bye mom…and um dad till next time…"she mumble as she looked around the cemetery that laid on the green hills that surrounded Hogwarts.

"now how the hell to I get home" she sighed. The darkness surrounded her " _Lumos_" she whispered as she walked carefully through grounds.

I could apparate she thought that's the way I got here, but she heard people say that no one could apparate off Hogwarts grounds. To get here she apparated into Hogsmead then walked the rest but that was still day time and truthfully she could not tell the difference from the paths she took to get here

"Alrighty now do I go down that path of dark and mucky or that path of dark and mucky" she joked as she searched around "oh this is just too easy" she laughed her voice dripping with sarcasum

" UHH why cant I catch a break first I got yelled at by Madame today for not showing her the proper way to walk , like I seriously need to now how to walk around fluttering my eyelashes and shacking my ass, then I fall a sleep talking to dead corpses covered by mold and stupid fucking stones" she yell as she continued to march through the up a hill. Clenching her bag with her fist she stopped to hear more howls suddenly violet started to get a chill down her spine. With her senses on alert she looked searchingly around.

_Snap! _she heard a twig break oh SHIT violet thought something's out there! Then she heard another twig break.

" oh hell no I am not gonna stay here to get fucking eaten!" she yelled as she started to run down the hill. Running like she had never ran before Vi speeded down one hill and worked her way up another. If only they had something like this to help motivate us at beux I'm sure then I would have passed that stupid mile. I mean honestly we have magic for Christ sake most of us either apparate or fly to where we need to go we don't run she thought. Violet slowed her pace when she guessed she wasn't being followed. Big mistake she thought when she heard another howl and more crunching twigs.

"Oh Shit!" she screamed as she ran full force again dropping her bag, her feet slipping against the muddy hill

"Aww it just had to rain yesterday" she said right before she fell. Tumbling down the muddy hill she continued to scream. This is it she thought I violet night, am about to die! Violet tumblred down the hill for what seemed like ages, mud coating her cloths and drenching her black silky hair. Oh great she thought if I live through this Madame M is gonna be so mad at me.

"OMFF" She said as she stopped her whole body sore and muddy. Violet just laid there resting her aching muscles.

"Blimey, you uh need some uh help their miss" said a deep voice.

Violet turned from her stomach to lay on her back her I widened as she saw a giant shadow rake over her small form.

" AHHHH" She screamed before she fainted.

The giant man looked down at the loud girls limp body. "Professor McGonagall is gonna have a time with this uh lady ha" the man stopped for a second and whistled till he saw his dog come forth. " come on now thorn you have caused me so much trouble since I got you now" he continued " I told Harry and them I was fine with ole' Thor but they still brought me you. Now they come to visit and I'm ah to busy lookin for you while u go off chasin off poor girls and making them scream and faint!" the man scolded as the dog let out a guilty whimper. "now, now what's done is a done so lets learn a lesson here and take this here little screamer and report to the Professor now"

Both dog and master walked to the big castle which laid a head of them.

Violet's eyes started to open to the sound of talking. Looking around she noticed she was lying on a brown leather sofa alone in what seemed to be an office. Slowly getting up violet walked to where the voices were coming from. Blinking her eyes she looked through the creaked door.

"So then you know who she is then" said a man with glasses who was sitting on a couch much like the one she was just recently on except this man sat there with two other people. Her eyes started to widen as she recognized the man. Though she has never met him like she stated before, she had seen him on the newspapers she had delivered to her every morning. Yes, she recognized them all know it was none other the then golden trio themselves.

"Well, I think I ought to mister potter" said a voice. Violet looked over to see an old lady descending upon them dressed in green robes.

"And I think you three ought to know who she is as well" the lady talked back to them in a stern voice. I think I like think lady, if she can scold the trio then I am definitely a fan she thought.

" well come on now professor who is she" said the red headed one in the middle. That must be the weasley she guessed.

"why, professor might I ask then who that girl might be" the girl at the end asked " because I can assure you I have never before this day laid eyes on her" she challenged. And that Vi thought sarcastically is Hermione Granger…or um weasley. To this day she has never understood how the brightest witch of her time could ever marry the dumbest. Yes life was truly a mystery alright.

"why, you are for once wrong" the professors voice sounded regal as she spoke "you have seen her before. Oh yes all of you have." Violet face resembled the trio's shocked faces, they must have seen her when she was young cuz she seriously didn't remember meeting them.

"Oh, then might I inquire her name then professor McGonagall what exactly is her name then" Harry Potter asked you could tell from his voice he was annoyed.

"very well Mister Potter" McGonagall informed " that girls name is Violet Elizabeth Night! Formally now as Lupin though, but do to her her Guardian her name was changed! Any questions?" oh vi loved the way the professor said Guardian it was just filled with anger and the way their faces looked when they heard . puh priceless! Yup Professor McGonagall was definitely #1 in her book alright.

"you mean that she…" said Harry looking down.

"why yes potter" she replied

" why she has definitely grown up hasn't she" said weasley with a grin.

Eww violet thought. McGoangall glared at him . " what know I cant appreciate a lovely women when I see one.

His wife glared at him an smacked his head. "Ronald, that _girl _is seventeen." Wow she thought they don't even know my age figures.

"actually miss night is currently 16 at the moment she turns 17 in a few weeks." McGonagall said. That lady was just awesome Violet thought.

" but professor people said they saw her apparate into hogsmead." They all said.

" yes that is correct as we speak hagrid is retreving her bag they saw her with earlier in it should be her wand. From her records though they say that miss night is extremely talented, having been able to apparate since her first year as well as perform both legitimacy and occlumacy. She is doing great in all her classes and is considered to be the brightest and most talented. Violet smiled for her not telling them about her etiquette class. Then she heard foot steps quickly Violet went to go back to pretend to be a sleep on the sofa. She laid their comfy as the group entered the room.

**once again sorry! at the moment I am on home schooling due to a leg injury so I should be able to update soon, but then again I also share this laptop with my older sister so u never know… still I will try my best. Hope u like the new chapter I noticed the last one was sort of short so hopefully this is better. **

***lulu***

**p.s most likely this has a lot of missed spelled words all I can say folks is I warned you, but if it would help you can tell me the right way to spell it. Spell check can only help a gal so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I remember I said quickly so hopefully this is fast enough. I have been so busy oddly enough considering all I do is sleep and read, but still I found it took me a while. I am in love! With French music! Or rather a French singer! So the inspiration for this next one comes from a talented hunk of a singer who I love even though I don't understand a word he says (good thing I am taking French ) so on to the chapter enjoy.**

**P.S I do not own Harry potter other wise I would have made voldamort a sexy singing French man instead of the slimy snake face we all know and love…or um hate.**

**Lulu**

**Chapter3**

The room was thick with tension, yet all were oblivious to the actually awake girl lying on the couch before them as the continued with their conversation. "why yes she sound smart enough" Hermione stated with a hint of jealousy for the young girl "but there is still rules that state that a wizard or witch in this matter no matter how smart must wait till the appropriate age!"

The professor looked calmly at the group in front of her. Her passed student were the heroes everyone said they were but even heroes make mistakes and by out casting that poor girl that laid there out cold, they made one of the worst mistakes anyone could make. "well, you see her guardian Madame Olympe Maxime the headmistress of beauxbatons has connections and she took it to the ministry her problem in how would we expect her young protégé miss night over there to grow if she wasn't …how did she put in caged up. So Madame Maxime took miss night to the ministry to be properly tested and they decided that though she was young in years her magic was not and neither was her skill in those ways."

Violet body tensed as recollected her passed history with the ministry. If it was one thing beside the golden trio and Madame M. that vi couldn't stand it was them…the ministry. Madame had taken her to get tested, but it was not test that they make her take no. she had through go through a series of trials. The trials themselves were treacherous to anyone with a soul. In the end when she passed, they couldn't believe how she succeeded. That was when the real testing began. The ministry just couldn't understand how a girl who was so young could already have the magic of an adult.

The group was silent. The two males were at ease with their old professor's answer… all except one. The Gryffindor princess just wouldn't back down. " um…professor how old was she" Hermione stuttered " violet I mean" she had heard rumors and had seen research on the studies that the ministry had done concerning the early development of young wizards, if it was true poor violet probably faced a lot more than anyone her age that was born after the war. Professor McGonagall regarded her old student words. Yes, she too had heard the rumors as well as seen the research, but what she had seen different to Mrs. Weasley and her was that she had seen for herself the trials which the ministry had ordered violet to ender and at such a young age… "she was 13 years old the test was originally made for those who were 14 but Madame Maxime convinced the minister to make an exception." The professors voice was strong much different than how she actually felt. "The test was administered on her birthday and for the next few months miss night was in the care of the ministry of magic."

Hermione's total demeanor crumbled as she listened to her professor. Hermione glanced at the girl behind her. So still she laid, probably the only rest she every got. "How many months professor?" her voice not hiding her feelings the way McGonagall's had. Suddenly McGonagall left her wall fall and said in a sad voice " a year probably more at the lest 17 months…" at that the attention of the other people of the group turned to her. "isn't that a little long for a test professor?" they both asked. "Well, the test is not what is sounds like. It's really a series of trials that violet had to go through. All of them were set to challenge her both physical and magical strengths as well as her emotional strengths." Violets body suddenly jumped from her memories of her past.

**Sorry I had to end it so fast! My mom wants to use the laptop. I ll try to updated again to make up for it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm back again! I felt so bad that I had finish it so fast so I'm back and ready to write! So enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews! I love u people!**

***lulu***

**PS: I do NOT! Own Harry Potter! (No matter how many time I wish I did) **

**Chapter4 **

No! Thought violet as her memories pushed into her, the memories that she had tried so hard to forget. But she just couldn't suppress them any more and they came in flashes before her eyes.

_**Flash back **_

_**A 13 year old Violet walks along Madame M. through a long corridor, as they walk they passed rows, and, rows of doors. Violet scared for what's to come turns to her guardian " are you sure I'm old enough to take the test" she asked as they continued to walk " I thought they said the age requirement was 14…"**_

_**The tall giant of a woman next to her turns "why zont worry my Cherie I am a wellz connectedz in zi wizard world" she gave vi a ghostly smile.**_

_**2 weeks later **_

_**Violet is cold and tired, her body drained, from all her running, but she can't stop. No! I mustn't she kept telling herself. Violet was currently deep, deep in what use to be a prison called Azkaban. She think she's been here two days but in truth she no longer remembers what day it even is anymore, with the dementors at her toes with every other evil spawn that was held at Azkaban. **_

_**4 months later **_

_**Violet has lost count of how many days she's been here, even though she is no longer in Azkaban but some other go forsaken place, compared to where she is now the prison was heaven. The sky was dark, and humid. Is it day light? She doesn't know because the sun never rises it is only dark, it is only ever night… **_

_**Many months later**_

_**Violet charges at dragon head on as its fire tries to burn her skin, it doesn't though. Ever since that stupid ministry put her here she noticed that nothing is the same any more. She longer fears pain and death, her only villain was the midnight sky that comes with every passing day. She's faced monsters, evils, and what seem like demons alike. This dragon though was putting up a fight though, a lot more than anything else she faced here. "come on big boy!" she taunted "come and get me you fucken over grown lizard" she knew that it could hear and since it was starting to slow down she knew her fight was coming to a stop, and she didn't want that. If it wasn't her dieing or as it really is her coming an inch from death and then beating the current beast she's fighting, then she would just be moved to a new test a new trial! And she didn't want that, but she didn't want to die either… or most of the time. "sorry big guy" she levitated up and landed on the back of the majestic beast, as she pointed her wand "avada kedavra!" violet never wanted to one day have to use one of the unforgivables' but she learned early on that was most of the time the only way.**_

_**End of flashback **_

Violets body continued to shake. The group was looked frightened at as he body shook. "What is happening professor" said hagrid as he walked in the room with her bag. The professor practically ran to the girl as her body shook more. " it was just as I expected" she said " violet must have woken up and then went to lay back down once we entered the room. She heard our conversation and it must have brought back some memories she'd rather forget" McGonagall's eyes were straining to with failing tears.

"It dark so dark" violet moaned " back away! Ahhhh!" her scream was loud and murderess. Then strange roars started to come out her mouth

" what is she saying?" they all looked at their old professor. " hagrid go get professor snape and tell him to bring in a sleeping draught!"

"shh shh Violet its ok" she tried soothed the frightened girl in her arms. " Some of the trial in the test include dragons. Most of which, are wild barbaric beasts, and were taken from their natural habitat to be put in the test. From the looks of it violet must has spent quite a while with dragons if she can speak their language." The three looked stunned at her " but I thought dragons spoke telepathically?" they asked.

"all dragons that were taken, and were never wild are like that when they are seclude. But dragons that grew up around each other can speak to each other. They only speak telepathically during battle." She said as she looked at the girl who was only slightly moaning.

"I am here." The room quieted once more as professor snape entered the room and looked as his patient. " it seems this girl has had a terror and has due to traumatic events has had a seizer"

"wow, u haven't lost your touch professor!" Ron said " you can tell all that from just looking at her?" Snape turned to the dumb red head. " No! I am afraid, mister Weasley that I actually heard headmistress tell you of miss night's trials… and I just came up with the rest from my own observation." If it was one thing professor Snape could do was spot a terror. He himself has had many since his almost death. Even though voldamort was dead he was still alive, maybe not in real life but in his nightmares. Professor tilted the brave girls head and gave her the draught. This girl must be brave if what the professor was true and all the rumors and research. This girl has been through a lot, who cares if this is the child of that imbecile Remus from what I heard she is actually smart unlike her stupid father he thought and she definitely had more brains than Weasley and muggles say blonds are stupid they clearly are mistaken...

**so I hope you guys liked the chapter I felt really bad last time I know that snape died but he was always one of my favorite characters! I cried when he died so I brought back to life! Please review and tell me what u guys think! Its so funny I thought wouldn't mined if people didn't review but know….Im ADDICTED! You people made me in to a review drugy :p**

**PS sorry if my grammer or spelling is wrong besides my small hint of dyslexia i was very lazy so ill do better next time :) **

***lulu***

"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Peoples! Sorry its been so long Christmas holidays have kept me more busy then I thought they would! Besides that I have always been a procrastinator when it comes to EVERYTHING! So im so sorry if im late in updating but I WILL NOT forget this story! Thanks a lot for all the reviews I hoped u guys liked the flashbacks if u would like me to add more please ask! And I hope u enjoy this next chapter. This is still a voldamort/oc I have a plan to bring the dark lord back, but first I have to set up Violet in Hogwarts because that is ware I plan on all the magic happening! Any question or ideas are welcome. Plus I would like to see from u guys what u think is gonna happen! Who knows u might be right!**

****LULU****

**PS: I do not own HP other wise I would serious would have made the Big Bad Dark Lord RULE ALL! HAHAHAHAHA! JK im not that cruel…or am I?**

**Chapter 5**

Violet awoke to a dark room, the feeling heavy silk surrounded her as she began to move around. Uhh she thought as she jerked out of the bed. The room was from what she could tell was neatly lined with rich red and gold drapes. WOW! Nice colors violet thought sarcastically she had nothing against gold and red after all her dad had been in Gryffindor but she herself has always been partial to silver and green! Those two regal colors have always been her favorite. Her cloths too usually were either of the two if not both, when she didn't have her colors on though she still stayed close to the two shades. She blamed it on her black heritage after, all they were mostly slytherin and many great though sadistic wizards came from their bloodline.

Violet though still lost in her thoughts heard the clicking combination of footsteps that approached her door. Rushing searchingly for her wand she checked her pockets. DAMIT! She thought I left it in my fucking bad! Violet backed up angry at her own stupidity, when she felt herself back up into her small bag. There it sat lazily on the floor next to the four posted bed that centered the dark room. AH HA! FOUND YA! Going quickly through bag violet quickly clutched her wand. Ready or not she though im gonna get them! Violet took cover behind the dresser next to the bed. The door creaked open. It happened in a flash Vi shot up using a non verbal spell a blast of bright blue, green and silver flames streamed out of Violets wand attacking who ever was at the door.

"AHHH! "Screamed someone with a shriek" that bitch is gonna pay!"

"Honestly Ronald what do you expect when you march in to a girls room when she has obviously been through many traumatic experiences" a woman said her voice very strict. Oh great she thought it's them! Violet was immediately filled with disgust. "Children what seems to have happen? I was half way to my office to floor over to beauxbatons to have a conference with Olympe about having Violet transferred here both her birth parents went her and all of her ancestors it only seems fitting! When I heard Hermione scream! I came as soon as possibly.

"oh don't worry professor it was only Ronald" Hermione answered " it seems violet was a little skittish and so when Ron swung open the door she cast a little spell." She smiled at the memory of her husband's shriek.

"Little spell! Did I hear you alright the bloody bit… I mean girl burnt off my bloody eye brows!" he shouted.

"Language Mr. Weasley we are still in a school MY SCHOOL!" McGonagall scolded as she walked over to knock on the door. "Violet? Dear we are on are way in we just would like to talk to you is that alright dear? A regal voiced answered " you may enter." The group slowly opened the door wary in case of a spell or hex that might come their way.

" I said you may enter so that pretty much indicates I will not hex you" Violet said "however if I hear one more perverted or otherwise vulgar statement from Weasley's mouth then I will not be able to promise in which case that my wand nor my fist the pleasure of his pain." Her voice was steady and strong not missing a beat. "Well, well it seems that Mr. Weasley is for once…at a loss of words isn't potter" a tall bird like man walked through the room. "I had heard Mr. Weasley's how did you say it Mrs. Weasley Girlish scream. And I immediately thought of Miss Night here." His voice was laced with just a hint of sarcasm as well as annoyance.

"Now Severus you know that you are not aloud to that it you have invaded Mrs. Weasley's privacy" McGonagall told him.

"sorry Mrs. Weasley and headmaster, but how else was I suppose to know what had happen here? Your mind is blocked up as well as Mr. Potter's and Mr. Weasley was to blank to even get a good look?" professor Snape protested. McGonagall questioned " and what of Miss. Nights mind where you able to look in to her's?"

professor snape turned to the girl that stood in front of them. He could tell that even though she has not yet said a word that she was still listening probably even searching through their minds, because even through he could not, someone as skilled as her could do it in a heart beat. He has always thought himself highly skilled in the art of legitimacy, but come Miss Nights mind he was a rookie. Yes McGonagall's mind was walled up nice and tight, but Miss Night's was a fortress. "Miss Night's mind is like nothing I have ever seen. She surpasses with a skill that is filled with power truly Brilliant." His last world echoed through the room. Professor snape was not known for complements so if he praised you it was both a triumph and an honor. Violet knew this because like he said she had at that very moment went through all of their memories, unnoticed well except for snape, but she could bet he didn't feel a thing…

**sorry again for the late update hopefully you like this one. Can you tell which house she will be put in! I put a little hint in their! I hope you see know the direction im heading in! once again any questions or criticism is welcomed! Please review to tell me what you guys think after all I write this for your pleasure as well as my own.**

****lulu** **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Darlings IM BACK! HAHAHAAH! So it is currently New Years Eve and besides writing this I am enjoying the movie 300. What can I say I love my hot dudes in short skirts! Next I plan on watching troy! It will be a short skirt marathon! Yippy for me! So I thought since I get to enjoy my self I should give you a New Years gift! My New Year's resolution this year is to update faster! U would think me being home schooled (due to my injured knee) that I would update faster right? Sadly my mom is the type of person who thinks that me being injured is a chance to get a head! So instead doing the regular work that my accelerated classes ask for I do extra! Instead of a 5 paragraph health essay I get a 7 and an 11 page power point! Thanks for the reviews! U guys rock! Ok enough rambling on ward! **

**Firespin 98: thanks for the review I would get a beta but im sort of new at this and it practically took me a month to even learn to put my story up! Sadly when I was born I got brains in everything else except computers :( but I will try to figure it out! Hopefully something will click, besides that I have no idea who would even be my beta! Im pretty sure my friends don't go on fanfiction let alone read actual books! :D **

****lulu****

**PS I don't own HP because if I did I would have an awesome editor to fix all my mistakes sadly all I do have is crappy spell check!**

**Chapter 6 **

The group was stunned at Snape's compliment never before has he ever complimented or praised a student and she didn't even go here! Wow was what most of the group thought except for Hermione she couldn't help feel the littlest hint of jealousy. She was the brightest witch of her age, a part of the golden trio, she was even married to a hero as well even though Ronald wasn't quite the definition of one (which went straight to Harry of course) but still she was worth praise and the one person she was never able to revive it from was dear old Professor Snape the dungeon bat as her friends liked to call him back in the day. The sudden memory of when Lupin had them face the Boggart and how Neville's fear was Professor Snape and how with a simple spell made him appear in his grandma's clothes!

The awkwardly quiet room was suddenly erupted by Violet's laughter! "Man I would kill to have a class that fun!" Violet laughed they all turned to her shocked…everyone that is except snape. "Oh CRAP! I said that out loud didn't I" Violet continued "Oh! Well I was planning on doing this later anyway Oblivi… " But before she could finish the spell she heard the one voice that she truly couldn't stand.

"VIOLET ELIZABETH NIGHT WHATZ THEZ HELL WERE YOU THINKINGZZ!" Madame M. stood their all 8 foot what ever she was and mad as hell! Her eyes glared daggers at Vi trying unsuccessfully to intimidate the teen and didn't notice the other company that were also in the room. "Sup Madame M. how's it going up there" Violet asked with a smirk "I heard the weather was suppose to be nice today but obviously I heard wrong, perhaps someone closer to the sky can help me though right?"

Madame M. sneered at Vi, "now isz znot thez time for zjokes Violet you arez in zerious trouble. Whatzz do…" but violet interrupted "now Madame M. I totally blame the weather" Madame gave her a look "no seriously see it all happened like this ok I went to go visit their graves to day but I fell asleep you know. So when I woke up it was all dark and creepy looking and then I got all lost because sorry your backyard out there looks exactly the same like everywhere, you guys should seriously like put some signs up and" Violet started to get off track. "Violet back to your reason, its unbecoming of a lady to go off topic" Madame said.

"Oh right huh… anyway so I got lost then I started to hear howling and twigs cracking so I ran a bit then stopped but then I heard it again so I started to ran I must have dropped my bag along the way" she muttered "oh and then I slipped down that stupid mud slid of a hill over there and was found by some weird giant dude"

"Oh my Hagrid he found her Minerva?" Madame M. asked her eyes seemed to have to drift off to her and Hagrid and their memories of love.

Violet just couldn't resist taking a peek, the sudden flash of the Madame's Hagrid as she put it and her making out filled her mind. "Oh sick!" violet screamed with disgust "I'm scared for life!" Violet dramatically covered her eyes "I'M BLIND" the group were stunned and snape he was amused.

"Miss Night it might be best if you kept your self controlled when you use legitimacy on people." The professor smirked at her, though she was loud which he usually found annoying but this time he found her boldness and loudness quite refreshing and amusing. "Well I'm usually more controlled but I think I might have hit my head or something" Violet defended. "I don't think u hit anythin but u dida faint when ya saw me" Hagrid said as he walked in the room. "wow great way to ruin my rep man!" vi muttered as she glanced over at the tall figure. Madame M. turned to him "Hagrid you herez" she said as she turned her lusty gaze towards the giant man. YUCK violet thought i shouldnt be aloud to see this im so going blind.

"Um Olympe I think its about time I told you why I called this meeting" McGonagall said turning to madame M. some how the relationship between her two friends seemed to match i mean they are both awkwardly tall ( with olympe a good two feet taller) and they do seem happy.

"Oui and whyz did you callzzz" she said annoyed that her attention had to be redirected.

" well, you see I would like violet here, to be transferred to Hogwarts this year" McGonagall said her voice regal and in the room was shocked silent. "oui? and why is that" Madame M. asked " you do know that Violet isnt just some plain student. My Violet holds power and she needs a school that will help her with that power." McGonagall was taken back by her old friends comment. Was she suggesting that Hogwarts was not good enough for the girl?

"why Olympe, Hogwarts is a great school. Violet could learn a lot here. MANY great wizards as well as witches have come from this school. We have the best teachers of today." McGonagall stated "Violet does need a school that would help her power grow but she aslo needs a school that would alow her to grow as a person as well. Both of Violet's REAL PARENTS went here and they were some of the bravest people i have had the pleasure to know."

The room was tense as they waited for the answer... all looking at both Headmistrisses. "FINE" Madam M. finally said " Violet ztarting Tomarrow you will be going to Hogwarts. but dont think i wont be watching you. I expect a progress report every month stating your grades. Perhapes now that you wont be have ediquet classes with me, your grades will be all O's. GOOD ZLUCKY MY VIOLET" and with that she was off. Apperating away clearly upset and leaving an enraged Violet behind. Everyone in the quiet room were still. " aww man i could have just aperated home! " Violet yelled " uhh!"

**lulu**

**sorry I had to end it fast my sister wants to use it any who I hope u like this, and know im gonna enjoy troy and watching brad pitt run around it a little skirt! Please tell me what u think and review! Feedback I need it! Happy New Year! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg! Im so sorry I have taken a long time to write but even people who are home schooled have finals. I hope u like this new one as u get a more in depth look on violet. Thanks for all the reviews and hits it is good to know some one reads this thank you hermionemarcus for reviewing a lot! **

**P.S I do not own HP!**

****lulu****

**Chapter 7 **

The halls of Hogwarts were silent and empty as Violet walked through them think of what led her to being transferred to her parents Alma mater. Yes Violet Night was now an official student of Hogwarts. Her school house however is yet decided. What house will she be in? That was what kept plaguing her mind as her long black heeled boots tapped against the floor. "Will I be a Gryffindor" she said out loud "or maybe a Ravenclaw?" she continued "I definitely won't be a Hufflepuff! I may be a little clumsy but I am not stupid!" Violet continued to walk through the halls rambling on and on about what house she might be in. she hadn't been concerned at first, but when she went to Diagon alley to get new things for her new school she'd heard a few returning students talking about their little brothers or sisters and what houses they would be put in.

Violet never really paid attention to the houses at Hogwarts! Personally she thought it was stupid to segregate the students! However upon hearing what those kids were saying she realized that the house she was put in would most likely determine her status and down right future at that school! "Aw man! I guess I'll just wait and see what the surprise is… damn stupid school, I hate surprises!"

Violet ended up spending the rest of her weekend getting familiar with the campus. It was alone and quiet just as she liked. Since Hogwarts started after beauxbatons did instead of coming in three weeks after the school year started she would be coming in just in time. Of course to her, she didn't see this as great but rather annoying because she would have to do three weeks worth of work all over again! Sure Hogwarts is different then her old school, but the curriculum was almost the same besides the etiquette classes of course (which she was thankful for) they were practically identical! Yes Violet had a feeling her last year wouldn't be as memorable as she hoped and instead be troublesome. Not the work though! No that would be the same, but this year definitely held something different in the air. If Violet wasn't so against divination she would guess something dark…little did she know she was right.

As her weekend passed Violet in turn became more and more restless, having sleepless nights. Uhh Vi thought come on sleep! For the passed half hour Violet had been trying to will her self to sleep and has been utterly failing. She has already come this close to sneaking into the potion master's closet and barrowing her self some of that sleeping draught! "It worked well last time why not try it again? It's not like I'll get caught?" she whispered. Moving slowly up from her bed wand in hand Vi tip toed out her room. Silently thanking Hagrid for convincing the headmistress that Violet should spend her weekend becoming acquainted with her new home, not wanting a repeat of what happened the night before. Thanks to that big giant Violet now knew ever single hall ever room like it was the back of her hand. Yes at the time she was annoyed out of her mind for having to spend her weekend walking around the blasted school instead of sleeping in as she planed, but now it seemed to Vi that her sacrifice was not in vain.

Casting a quick notice me not charm Violet crept down to the professor's potion closet. The closet was just where violet knew it was in one of professor Snape's private rooms. It was heavily warded but violet expected none the less from the great potions master. She'd heard of him and the great deeds he did for the war. She had never seen him of course but she had heard and when she met him recently she found him greatly amusing and graceful. Sure he wasn't a pretty body but he had something that violet admired. Beside his great deeds she had heard of his sacrifices. He like her had been through a lot have survived a lot, though his sacrifices were for the greater good of the wizarding world while hers had been for the testing of the ministry as well as an ego boost for her guardian, they still had both went through a lot and that she guessed was what made her attracted to him most of all.

She muttered a quick spell enabling the wards, "ready or not here I come" Violet whispered as she sneaked in unnoticed by the wards.

**Omg once again so sorry for the long (very long) wait! I have tried multiple times writing this chapter but I always got stuck then I got sick. Lets just say it was a heck of a long journey to get here! I'd love some feedback on what u think will happen next. What house will Vi be placed in? What will violet see in Snape's private rooms? I know this is a LV/OC story but I couldn't help it I love snape! But don't worry in the end it will be a LV/OC story! But that doesn't mean Vi cant have a little fun till then! Please review! sorry its short, but hopefully with more review i will get to hear what you think of the story if it's good or bad! It akk depends on you my darlings! so REVIEW! **

****LULU****

**p.s sorry but i wont be able to update for a while my due to the fact that my laptop is getting fixed! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I am so sorry for not updating! Truthfully I wanted to really but then I just kept getting distracted then I was recovering from my knee surgery so I could not find the time! Then all the while I have become obsessed with Yaoi, and in the beginning I did not want to write a Yaoi fic so I made teddy a girl and named her Violet but know that I am more comfortable with maybe writing it with the original character I should REWRITE? I know that if REWRITTEN a lot of changes will have to be made but I am prepared to do so if u want! please review and tell me what u guys think! I desperately need your opinion on this! Still I on ward with the chapter**

**P.S. **_**thoughts**_

**SPELLS**

**LULU**

**Chapter 8**

slipping silently into the dark room Violet blindly roamed around. _**Dammit**_she thought _** I can't see crap! **_Lifting her wand in front she whispered "**Lumos Maxima" **a bright light slowly developed from her wand, lighting her way through her new Professors' room. When Vi finally reached the professors tightly stocked cabinet she sighed with relief. _**Shit why am I so bloody jumpy all of a sudden. **_

__She reached out to grasp the potion that would finally let her get a descent nights sleep.

"There all done" she said triumphantly, but her victory was short lived when she suddenly heard a Brutal scream "AHHH"

Violet jumped as the shrill voice continued to scream bloody murder. Violet dropped her potion and rushed out of the room to find the screaming voice, if it was on thing Violet Night Knew it was pain and She could physically feel the pain and terror dripping of the voice. "NOOOOOOO!" the voice once again screamed as Violet Blasted through the room leaving the door in wood chips behind her. Crazed with adrenaline and laced with power Violet glared into the room searching for the person in pain. Shockingly though, Violet did not see a person swimming in there own blood nor did she a person being cursed into oblivion. Instead she saw Professor Snape, laying in bed shaking in terror, eyes close body Drenched with sweat. " NOO,"he repeated " MYY LLOORRD".

Violet watched with wide eyes her Professor was having a nightmare about _him. _Violet didn't always called call him that though, when she was young it she used the dark name which he self proclaimed but as she grew older and more aware. She learned more about the man that killed both her parents. A _Halfblood _not even full is what Madame M. told her. Madame M. was by far a strict Pureblood but she wasn't a fun loving muggle hugging _Bloodtraitor _either. It was then that Violet decided never to say his name not because she was frightened, hell he rise from the dead and she'd tell him to kiss her ass! No she decided not to say that fake name to show that he meant nothing to her. His name was not worth her breath, her speech, her words. That he was not worth nothing to her because even when he was alive he was nothing.

So to see her new Professor a person who she instantly grew to admire Cry, scream, and wither in pain because of the bloody scares his filth had left had her boiling with anger, and hatred. " Even in death your filth still lingers in this world", she spat her voice heavily laced with discus. Violet walked up to her Professor as he lay twisted in his blanket, his hand squeezing the sheets under him in fright. "Professor?", she tried to wake him, but it failed. "please.." he cried again. And she broke, Violet grabbed Snape and pulled him in to a tight embrace. "shhh! Professor it's all right now" she said calmly as she stroked her fingers through his sweaty hair. " It's alright now it was just a dream."

" He caught me" he mumbled , " he knows..." Violet held on to him tighter and as her eyes began to water. "sshh now it's alright he's gone now and that bloody bastard is never coming back" she reassured. Professor Snape's body began to relax as Vi continued to rub her fingers through his hair calming him. Gently Vi laid her professor down as he settled down. Snape barley joined the conscious world and noticed who had saved him from his vivid terrors.

" Violet..." he said rather breathlessly, his eyes widened as he realized that his new student just saw him at his weakest moment, that the daughter of his childhood bully and archenemy just saw him squeal in terror because of a nightmare. _**Oh! Remus and Sirius are probably just laughing the boney asses up their **_he thought. Snape finally got up the courage to look up at his teenage savior to be. He already knew what to expect, even though she was not all like her father she must have some of his Blood in her. So when he gazed in her eyes and instead of finding a mean smirk or a devilish grin he found a sad looking girl her blue glassy eyes streaked with tears and a sense of understanding. The two were silent, neither spoke just looked into each others eyes to see the pain that both held.

Finally Violet broke and with a Broken sob she rushed up and embraced Snape in a fierce hug. Snape gently stroked the crying girls hair. After a time though he simple said "why did you help me?" Violet let out a shaky laugh " why did you help me?". Snape released his hold on her and saw that she may be Lupin's offspring, but she wasn't Lupin. " you needed help" he firmly stated. Vi looked him in the eye " So did you... "

**So what do you think REWRITE? YAOI? Or LEAVE IT ALONE? Please review! otherwise I don't know where to go from here. I dont want to abandon! I really like this story but I need the feedback. And I am severely lacking in that department...**

**LULU **


End file.
